Verdugo y Sacrificio
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:Remus J. Lupin:. El lobo dentro de él desea sangre. Exige muerte y sufrimiento. Y quizás un sacrificio en nombre de la amistad sea lo único capaz de calmarlo.


**Resumen:** Remus J. Lupin El lobo dentro de él desea sangre. Exige muerte y sufrimiento. Y quizás un sacrificio en nombre de la amistad sea lo único capaz de calmarlo.

**Dedicatoria**: Para mis amistades, aunque nunca lo lean.

**Nota de autora:**Este fic lleva muchísimo entre mis escritos, lo comencé mientras preparaba un examen hace tiempo. Lo he pulido como si de una piedra en bruto se tratara.

Siento que lo mutile hasta el hartazgo, intentando obtener lo mejor de el. Fue mi placer y mi calvario, así que espero haber obtenido algo bueno como resultado.

_- Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia._ _La inspiración siempre aparece cuando uno menos tiempo tiene-_

* * *

• Verdugo y Sacrificio •

* * *

La luna engorda. La luna mengua. La Luna. La Luna. La dichosa Luna. Solo ella importa. Solo ella es feliz y él está resignado a ser juguete de sus caprichos.

Resignado a cargar los estigmas de sus deseos de sangre.

La Luna no tiene color, es blanca. Está cuarteada. Desquiciada por los milenos. La pálida luna siempre reclama lo que no tiene: siempre reclama _cordura y sangre_. Ella reclama...y Lupin paga.

Paga con sangre. Con la sensatez de la que se enorgullece durante el día. Sensatez que va menguando con la luna noche tras noche.

Mes a mes paga con sangre los caprichosos antojos de la Dama blanca.

Mes a mes siguiendo un calendario tan ancestral como el dolor. Su cuerpo cambia. Se colapsa, se trasforma en un servidor de Diana. Su sangre, piel y huesos se trasforman en sacrificios y verdugo. Y aúlla. Aúlla. Muere y llora. Porque no puede hacer más. Sus manos no son manos ni son suyas. Son garras con las que tira y rasguña los muebles atrapado en una puta casucha demasiado pequeña para el lobo que lo esta rompiendo por dentro y fuera. _¡Y no es justo!_ No es justo que el lobo, que quiere destrozarlo todo, lo rompa solo a él. _¡Todo debe ser roto!_ ¡Nada puede quedar en pie cuando el lobo sale!

Los muebles chocan y hacen temblar las paredes que por magia persisten valientes sin ceder. Los vidrios estallan y el lobo grita y gruñe entre lo animal y lo humano. Camina. Corre. Choca consigo mismo. Y Remus en el interior del lobo se desgarra el corazón y el alma sin tener ningún asidero.

El animal quiere sangre, como la luna, y nada lo calma. Olisquea en busca de carne ingenua que haya hecho su ratonera en la casa de los gritos. La casa de _sus_ gritos.

No hay nada_ ¡Maldición!_ Rompe y destroza. Se destroza a si mismo. La cara. El cuerpo. Se avienta contra las paredes y sabe que detrás de esas paredes que lo aprisionan hay presas que cazar.

_Sangre. Sangre._ La luna la pide a través de su rancio hocico. Y no él quiere más que complacerla. _Sangre_…y matará por ella, porque es la única forma de obtenerla. El lobo quiere beber sangre y comer carne, humana de preferencia. Se produce heridas con las garras hasta llegar a rasgar el músculo, hasta que el olor metálico impregna su hocico y el polvorienta ambiente. El olor lo enloquece más. Está sediento de sangre. Está _Lunático_ por completo.

Hay muerte en el aire. Hay sacrificios y verdugos en brutal comunión en el interior del lobo. Y aunque nadie lo nota, también hay un chico de quince años que no deja de llorar. Es el Jesucristo de su propio calvario, sin redención posible, sin salvación eterna tras sus tres días de infierno mensual.

La sangre tiene un sabor más intenso que las lagrimas y solo ella importa. _Ahí._ En las garras. _Ahí,_ en su boca. Muerde su propio brazo aullando, clavando los colmillos y todos los dientes más profundo. La sangre está caliente y a la vez es más fría que su euforia.

El liquido escarlata baja por su garganta…fresca, conocida. Llena sus sentidos mientras los ojos del lobo se cierran y las piernas se ablandan sentándose cual perro con su hueso.

La sangre hace a la Luna llegar al orgasmo de su embriaguez y calma al lobo. Pronto, el sueño llega de mano de la inconsciencia, mientras un charco de sangre se desparrama absorbido por la madera del piso.

El lobo duerme e ignora, al igual que Remus Lupin, que en un castillo, ancestral y no muy lejano, tres amigos también le rinden culto a la sangre. _Sangre, sudor y sufrimiento._ Y con sacrificios, casi voluntarias flagelaciones en nombre de la amistad, se han encargado de que esta se la ultima noche que el Lunático se sacrifica solo ante la cruenta diosa nocturna.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
